Just One Night?
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [BABY VALENTINE PROJECT] Bermula dari kesanggupan Chanyeol memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun menjadi cupid untuk hyung manis-nya. Hingga Junmyeon yang justru terseret ke dalam malam panas bersama penari dengan dimple memikat yg tidak pernah tersentuh di club malam."Kelihatannya ada yang mengalir panas disini "/ Sulay Story- slight chanbaek, hunhan/ M/ DLDR/ R&R/spesial valentine day.


BABY VALENTINE PROJECT 2017

14 Februari 2017

20:30

.

.

Project bersama

Flying White Unicorn , D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce.

Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn

Valentine Story by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Just One Night by Pearl Luce

.

.

So, This is one of the three stories

Just One Night

Original story and idea by Pearl Luce

.

.

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Dst

.

Rated : M

Warn: mature content

Yaoi, BxB, Typo (s), DLDR, RR

.

.

.

"Gegeeeee~"

"Yixing. . ."

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya ketika pandangan matanya menangkap bayangan Yifan dibalik para orang yang ada di depan bar. Dalam sekali gerak langsung melompat dan memeluk leher Yifan dengan manja.

Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, lalu mengusap kepala Yixing.

"Apa tao tidak ada disini?" Itu Baekhyun, yang langsung mencebikkan bibirnya melihat bagaimana manjanya Yixing kepada Yifan yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Dia tidak ikut." balas Yifan santai, sedangkan Yixing kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Yifan.

"Apa itu artinya aku bisa bersama dengan gege sampai malam?" tanya Yixing melirik penuh minat.

"Oh hyung ini masih pagi, cukup hentikan tingkahmu itu!" desis Baekhyun jengah.

Dan semua orang tertawa melihat si puppy tengah marah karena sebal dengan tingkah lovey dovey yixing hingga merindukan kekasihnya. Sementara Yifan kembali menatap Yixing, "Ada yang kau inginkan Xing er?"

"Oh tidak ge, ayolah aku hanya menggoda baekkie tadi." jawab Yixing dengan menepuk lengan Yifan pelan dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Carilah kekasih sana hyung, kau membuatku iritasi dengan kedekatanmu pada semua orang!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari Yixing dan merutuki kekasih tingginya yang semakin jarang menelfonnya.

Suhu minus 7 derajat celcius saat ini di kota Seoul menjadi hal yang wajar kala memasuki musim dingin. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memilih untuk tidak berlama lama menempatkan diri mereka di luar. Yang kemungkinan dapat menjadikan mereka seorang manusia es beku. Terlalu berlebihan memang namun jika kalian mau mencobanya di luar jalanan Seoul saat ini dalam jangka waktu berjam jam silahkan, mungkin akan berdampak buruk jika tanpa lapisan tebal kain fabrik yang membungkus hangat tubuhmu.

Sama hal-nya dengan seorang lelaki muda yang tengah berlari lari kecil sambil merapatkan mantel tebal berlapisnya terlihat terburu buru untuk ukuran malam hari seperti ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak menatap ke kanan kiri lalu setelah menyakinkan diri baru melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Sebuah belokan kecil di samping jalanan utama kota Seoul, pemuda tadi menyelinap masuk pada sebuah pintu kecil yang kuat untuk ukuran tubuhnya tubuhnya.

"Hhaaaaahhh!"

Mendesah lega kala udara hangat kondisioner menyapanya. Juga lega karena dapat kembali ke tempat ini meski dia hanya meninggalkan tempat itu terakhir kalinya tadi pagi. Melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan juga sweater yang sengaja di pakai untuk melindungi tubuhnya atas dinginnya cuaca malam. Menyisakan sebuah kemeja biru muda tipis yang tanpa ragu dia buka satu kancing teratas miliknya. Semakin masuk kedalam sebuah lorong tangga kecil menuju lantai dua, pemandangan penuh sesak menjadi hal pertama yang dia lihat.

Menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal sebelum kemudian mengitari lantai dansa untuk sampai pada meja bartender di ujung ruangan.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan dimple manisnya yang semakin membuatnya nampak manis. Hendak menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal di sana saat tubuh kecil miliknya di tarik oleh tubuh pemuda lain guna menyeret ke ruangan ganti di samping panggung kecil lantai dansa.

Xi Luhan menatap sengit pada temannya yang baru saja menyelesaikan pakaiannya di ruang ganti tengah asik mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda putih pucat yang sayangnya luar biasa tampan dan tengah menjadi incarannya. Luhan menatap pemuda berdimple itu seolah dapat melemparnya menjauh dari pemuda tinggi, sebelum wajahnya memerah karena panas terbakar api cemburu yang berkoar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Oh, itu mengerikan.

Dia Zhang Yixing.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, pemuda manis pemilik dimple itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan-hyung cantik juga teman seperjuangannya, lalu tersenyum canggung pada lawan bicaranya dan memilih menjauh pergi sebelum hyung cantiknya benar benar menerkamnya seperti seekor kambing yang di gigit harimau -harimau betina- dalam kasus kali ini.

"Sudah puas bicaranya?!"

"Hehe. . .Maaf hyung."

"Kenapa kau tidak berkencan sekalian sana dengan oh sehun itu!"

Oh, hyungnya ini mulai lagi.

Oh Sehun, adalah pemuda yang sama yang berbincang dengannya menit lalu adalah pemuda mapan, tampan, menggairahkan, yang sayangnya sangat sexy yang akan selalu ada di pikiran Xi Luhan dalam segala macam pendapatnya. Well, Sehun adalah dj muda yang banyak di eluh eluhkan kaum hawa maupun adam yang ada dalam posisi submisif seperti dia dan Luhan. Ups, oke baiklah tidak masalah. Dan jangan coba coba membandingkan Sehun dengan laki laki manapun di depan Xi Luhan atau kau akan menerima dengan sukarela dan harus rela untuk mendapat ceramah tiada jeda dengan sebuah tema 'Betapa mengagumkannya seorang oh sehun dibanding lelaki lainnya'

Luhan tidak keberatan memperdengarkannya hal itu untukmu.

Yixing kembali bergidik ketika selesai melakukan cek terakhir untuk menampilannya ketika masih mendapat tatapan yang sama dari hyung rusanya.

"Oh, hyung hentikaaan aku tidak akan membawa lari oh sehun darimu!"

Menghentak hentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai sebagai bentuk protes, dimana sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi Luhan, justru semakin lama semakin memanyunkan kedua bibirnya kedepan.

"Xingie kan sudah dekat dan kenal dengan sehunnie sedangkan aku jelas jelas tidak, bagaimana bisa aku baik baik saja jika seperti ini!" seru Luhan yang sekarang ganti melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatap Yixing protes.

Oh, astaga.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengenalkan hyung nanti pada sehun kalau begitu!" jengah Yixing.

"Andwe!"

Tuh kan!

Hyungnya mulai lagi.

Luhan hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang pengagum Sehun dari jarak jauh tanpa berani menyapanya langsung. Terkesan begitu formal untuk lingkungan bar seperti ini. Kolot mungkin tapi Luhan akan memekik takut kala teman temannya memaksa dia untuk menemui Sehun secara langsung sekalipun dengan sebuah seretan penuh paksa, dia malu. Hal itu yang sering menjadikannya sebuah alasan -yang berkepanjangan- sehingga ujungnya dia akan tetap tidak bisa bertemu juga bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun.

Suara musik dengan volume keras keras terdengar tidak bermasalah kala kau mendengarkannya disini dan membuat suasana semakin hangat atau bahkan panas. Dan pada waktu yang sudah di tentukan seperti sebuah jadwal tak kasat mata acara inti yang selalu di selenggarakan oleh bar kecil ini akan dimulai.

Kala melodi musik mengalun lembut membimbing kedua tubuh kecil menawan dengan pakaian hampir benar benar mencetak tubuh di dalamnya karena saking tipisnya kain fabrik yang dia kenakan, terlebih pada saat tubuh tersebut meliukan liukan serta sulit untuk ditolak akan pesona seksi dan menggairahkan dalam dinginnya malam.

Di saat yang sama Chanyeol baru saja memasuki bar dengan menarik lengan sesorang untuk duduk di kursi depan meja bartender agar dapat melihat pertunjukan yang dimulai.

Itu Junmyeon, menatap ke arah panggung dimana seorang pemuda tengah mengikuti ritme musik dengan alunan rendah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah hyung satu satunya.

"Mau aku kenalkan padanya hyung?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Dia zhang yizing dan kekasihku baekki mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia manis juga menyenangkan. Dan lagi dia belum memiliki kekasih."

"Bukankah kan juga baru di tinggal menikah wanitamu yang mengaku lajang dan menunggumu itu?!"

Shit

Junmyeon serasa ingin menimpuk wajah Chanyeol dengan apapun yang ada di sampingnya -walau dia tidak menemukan apapun saat ini-

Memang benar jika Junmyeon baru saja berpisah dari kekasihnya, yang mengaku akan setia menunggu Junmyeon menyelesaikan proyeknya di Busan dengan sabar. The one and only, tapi apa yang di dapati dari gadis cantik bernama Irene. Setelah Junmyeon kembali ke Seoul untuk urusan kontor pusat milik Appanya disini seharidan yang lalu, dia justru menemukan Irene datang dengan seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'eomma' memberikan Junmyeon sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan.

Wow, kejutan besar sepertinya.

Jadi disinilah Junmyeon sekarang, menanggapi Chanyeol yang merengek merindukan kekasihnya karena dia harus ditugaskan di Busan menemani Junmyeon, yang sekarang memintanya datang ke bar kecil ini dengan syarat harus membawa seorang teman.

Junmyeon tidak mengerti, apakah mereka berniat menjadikannya obat nyamuk atau apa. Katanya hanya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang meminta seorang lelaki untuk dijadikan kekasih temannya, Chanyeol merasa dia mirip seorang bandar perjodohan sekarang. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang menyeret Junmyeon yang katanya hanya untuk syarat(?)

Lalu pemandangan di lantai dansa mengubah suasana hati Junmyeon sedikit demi sedikit. Disana seorang pemuda pemilik senyum manis hanya mengenakan celana skinny berkemeja biru muda tipis tengah menunjukkan kemampuan dancenya yang entah kenapa Junmyeon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang bola mata coklat dengan tatapan menggoda.

Pandangan mata Yixing masih tetap menatap bola mata memikat milik Junmyeon yang masih diam terduduk di kursinya dengan ekspresi wajah terpukau yang tidak berubah, meskipun alunan musik yang mengiringi Yixing telah berhenti. Yixing tau akan hal itu lalu dengan tatapan menggoda sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya disertai senyum mengembang sebelum dibawa tubuhnya menuruni tangga belakang panggung.

Junmyeon langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu menatap kedipan mata Yixing, tersadar dia benar benar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing sejak menit awal penampilannya hingga akhir pertunjukannya.

Dan Junmyeon benar benar tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia alami, ayolah. Junmyeon jelas jelas masih cukup normal untuk tetap menyukai melon segar juga liang hangat para wanita daripada lubang sempit dan banana yang sama sama dia punya.

"Ssshhh. . ." mendesis dengan membawa sebelah tangannya sendiri mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi di sebelah Junmyeon hanya melirik penuh minat. Memperhatikan Junmyeon yang mengambil gelas vodka miliknya dan mulai meneguk perlahan sambil tetap menatap Junmyeon yang masih belum bisa menetralkan reaksi tubuhnya untuk kembali ke jalan yang normal.

'Kena kau hyung. . . .'

Suara manis terdengar dari ujung sebelah meja bartender, Junmyeon secara reflek mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar melihat siapa gerangan yang ada disana. Namun, terkutuklah rasa penasaran yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Disana Yixing jelas jelas mengenakan kemeja putih tipisnya lagi sama dengan yang dia pakai di atas stage dengan paduan skinny jeans robek robek di bagian lutut hingga separuh paha putih mulusnya begitu kontras dengan warna hitam celana jeans tersebut.

Damn!

Chanyeol yang menatap dari samping wajah bodoh Junmyeon hanya terkekeh hingga tersedak minumannya sendiri. Itu nampak begitu menggelikan bagi Chanyeol yang biasanya setiap hari selalu disuguhi wajah serius Junmyeon di depan meja penuh tumpukan berkas berkasnya.

Merasa di perhatikan Yixing menolehkan pandangan matanya ke arah Junmyeon dan menyunggingkan senyum lengkap dengan dimplenya.

Damn! Junmyeon merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak berlaku dengan benar seperti sebelumnya, dadanya berdetak tidak karuan saat dimple manis dan senyum polos itu membingkai wajah Yixing. Menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwasannya dia masih normal, hingga tanpa pikir panjang Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet pria guna membasuh muka, tapi bayang bayang tubuh Yixing yang meliuk liuk dalam alunan musik dan senyum manis itu belum hilang, ketika keluar dari toilet dengan dan tanpa alasan Junmyeon menarik salah seorang wanita disana.

Di ciumnya bibir merah itu secara kasar dengan menghimpit tubuh itu di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Junmyeon tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berciuman asalkan bayangan wajah Yixing tidak berputar lagi dalam benaknya.

Hari kedua Junmyeon berada di Seoul, di habiskan untuk menghadiri serentetan makan malam dengan para kolega kolega terdekat dan pemilik saham terbesar perusahaannya, dan baru saja berakhir pada pukul 11 malam. Memikirkan tentang hangatnya kasur empuk di musim dingin miliknya membuat Junmyeon bersemangat untuk pulang. Namun dalam perjalanannya dia tidak tau kenapa justru memutar balikkan kemudi hingga berakhir disini. Bar yang sama seperti ketika dia datang bersama Chanyeol, Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja bartender dan memesan minumannya dalam diam.

Tidak ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya seperti kemarin, melirik sekeliling bagaimana orang orang menikmati malam mereka dalam dentuman musik keras dan gesekan panas lantai dansa.

Tidak tertarik untuk melihat lebih jauh, Junmyeon menarik tubuhnya kembali menghadap gelas minumannya yang baru saja datang. Menyesapnya perlahan, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sendiri lalu melirik kembali pada panggung kecil depan lantai dansa, kosong tanpa pertunjukan. Tanpa sadar menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Merindukan ku?" tanya Yixing dengan berbisik rendah di ujung telinga Junmyeon.

Membuat sang empunya terjingkat kaget pada menit berikutnya. Yixing terkikik geli melihat reaksi Junmyeon yang menurutnya berlebihan dan sangat lucu baginya.

Sementara, Junmyeon sendiri mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa ingin lepas mendengar sapuan nafas hangat dan suara Yixing, yang justru saat ini tertawa manis di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Junmyeon memaki pemuda manis itu saat ini, untuk sebuah perbuatan yang dapat membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, namun melihat tawa itu membuat sesuatu dalam dada Junmyeon menguar entah apa hingga terasa lebih ringan.

Sadar jika Junmyeon terdiam, Yixing menghentikan tawanya lalu memilih duduk di kursi kecil samping Junmyeon setelah berucap maaf sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak melihat temanmu." ucap Yixing sambil menopang dagu menatap Junmyeon di sebelahnya.

Mengambil gelas dan meneguk minumannya cepat. Junmyeon kemudian menjawab, "Tidak. . .dia. . .tidak ikut."

Menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, Yixing kembali menatap Junmyeon lekat lekat -yang sejujurnya hal itu membuat Junmyeon cukup kelimpungan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. . ." ungkap Yixing sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Apa begitu terlihat?" tanya Junmyeon berusaha bersikap wajar meski sebelah tangannya meremas gelas -sebagai pelampiasan hasrat.

Yixing kembali terkikik tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Umm! Terlihat banyak sekali guratan di dahi dan juga wajahmu."

Ucapan si kecil sontak menimbulkan kerutan pada dahi Junmyeon saat itu juga dan menatap Yixing menyergit. "Jangan sok tau!"

Dan Yixing semakin terkikik mendengar jawaban Junmyeon cukup ketus.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba menjadi seorang cenayan. . . .siapa tau kan?!" seru Yixing masih dengan nada bercanda.

Junmyeon mendengus dan tanpa sadar memalingkan muka, hingga si kecil kembali berucap.

"Baiklah! Kali ini aku akan bicara serius!"

Dan entah sugesti dari mana Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan Yixing pada radius terdekatnya dengan wajah Junmyeon yang menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan lucu.

Tidak bisa berkutik atapun mengalihkan pandangan dari bola mata si kecil, Junmyeon membeku di tempatnya kembali meremas gelas -lagi- guna menjadikannya pelampiasan, karena tangan si kecil dengan kurang ajar merambat penuh perasaan hingga berada di atas paha kirinya dan semakin turun ke sisi bagian dalam dengan sedikit remasan disana.

"Gelasnya. . ."

Ucapan kecil Yixing membuat Junmyeon menyerngit tidak mengerti, masih menatap wajah yang hanya tersisa beberapa centi di depannya dalam diam.

"Ap-"

"Kau meremas gelasnya terlalu kuat. . Tanganmu sudah berdarah!"

Astaga, mendengarkan hal itu membuat Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tangannya yang menggenggam gelas dan reflek melepasnya dari genggaman dan membuka telapak tangannya yang masih utuh dan tidak mengeluarkan setetes cairan merah disana.

Shit

Berniat protes kepada si kecil yang ada disampingnya, Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing dan terkejut kala bibir cherry itu sudah menempel di pipinya memberi sebuah kecupan kecil.

Cup!

"Sampai jumpa lagi. . ." pamit Yixing beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dengan senyum manis.

Dimana Junmyeon bersumpah bahwa jemari Yixing di pahanya tadi sempat meremas kecil kejantanannya yang menegang dibawah sana.

Mungkin ini akan jadi perjalanan pulang yang sulit dan. . .sakit.

Hari ketiga Junmyeon dapat mendesah sedikit lebih lega, kala hari ini dia tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kantor appanya. Hingga memilih untuk menyamankan diri di kursi kerja dengan kepala bersandar dengan mata terpejam, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kala suara dobrakan pintu dan panggilan dari Chanyeol mengusik waktu tenangnya.

Maka disinilah mereka saat ini, kembali ke bar yang bisa di hitung ketigakalinya Junmyeon berkunjung kesini.

Junmyeon yang biasa adalah yang menghabiskan waktunya di Busan dengan hanya untuk berkutat pada berkas dan apartementnya tanpa pernah terbesit fikirannya untuk malam panas dan menggelora di sebuah bar seperti saat ini.

Namun semenjak appanya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk tidak mengurus kantor di Seoul membuat Junmyeon harus mengerang seperti binatang yang hendak menelan korbannya karena sungguh dia harus mengcover 2 tempat sekaligus hingga membuatnya harus berpindah dari Busan ke Seoul kembali -setelah 5 tahun lamanya dia di Busan.

Seperti saat ini, Junmyeon kembali di lihatkan Chanyeol pada kekasih puppynya yang tengah ada di dekapannya dengan usapan usapan sayang dari Chanyeol. Melupakan orang yang menjadi korban hingga di seret kemari.

Mendesah lelah Junmyeon lebih memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya biasa dia lakukan ketika berada di bar seperti kemarin. Dengan segelas vodka di hadapannya dan pertunjukkan di panggung kecil bar mengisi malam Junmyeon.

Hingga kesadaran yang memaksanya untuk melihat cepat cepat menatap kepada panggung disana dan benar saja Yixing sudah ada disana dengan kemeja tipisnya lagi dan meliukkan tubuhnya dalam tempo musik beritme cepat.

"Dia sangat berbakat bukan?" Jongdae, bartender muda menopang kedua tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja bartender dengan dagu memberi gestur pada Junmyeon untuk kembali menatap Yixing.

Merasa tertarik Junmyeon mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa dia penari di bar ini?"

Jongdae menyeringai mendengarnya, "Jika yang kau maksud penari dengan sebuah bayaran tinggi dan berakhir pada malam panas di bawah kukungan semua pria, kau salah."

Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongdae, Junmyeon memilih untuk menatap bartender muda itu dengan tatapan penasaran menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah mendengar namanya dari teman priamu yang ada disana." dan Junmyeon paham jika yang di maksudkan bartender muda itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Zhang yixing atau yang biasa kami panggil yixing hyung bukanlah penari dengan bayaran tinggi, dia hanya akan menari untuk menyalurkan hobinya bersama luhan hyung juga baekhyun tanpa mau menerima apapun dari orang orang yang menggilainya di sana."

"Kau bercanda?"

Justru Jongdae yang terkekeh melihatnya pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Lubangnya masih sangat sempit jika kau mau mencoba untuk yang pertama kalinya, itupun jika kau berhasil."

"A-apa?!"

"Tidak mudah untuk mendekati yixing hyung, bahkan beberapa pelanggan disini harus keluar dari bar dengan wajah bengkak dan lebam kala sengaja menggoda yixing hyung."

"Dan sepertinya kau cukup beruntung kemarin."

Tatapan Jongdae terlihat seolah mengatakan kepada Junmyeon seperti 'aku melihatmu kemarin'

Junmyeon mendengus setelahnya dan Jongdae hanya tertawa lepas tanpa beban. "Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau bayar seperti wanita lain yang bahkan mau melebarkan pahanya tanpa kau berucap apapun. Dan juga bukan orang yang mau untuk sekedar menyapa pengunjung bar yang tidak dia kenal."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jongdae kembali ketempatnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pesanan yang datang, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang menatap Yixing sudah menyelesaikan stagenya dan sedikit kecewa tanpa sadar menghinggapi benak Junmyeon.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Suara merdu itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Junmyeon lagi, namun kali ini tidak ada bisikan dan nafas hangat menggelitik di telinga. Yixing hanya duduk di sampingnya dengan jemari dingin yang menyentuh pundak Junmyeon sebagai pegangan untuknya duduk.

Terkekeh kecil Junmyeon menatap Yixing disampingnya, "Lebih tepatnya di tinggalkan seseorang."

"Oh, aku ikut bersedih karena hal itu." reflek Yixing melepas pegangannya pada bahu Junmyeon dan membawa kedua tangan kepada depan mulut dan menutupnya.

Junmyeon menampilkan senyumannya, dia merasa justru sekarang Yixing yang nampak berlebihan, "Tidak tidak. . .aku terbiasa untuk yang satu ini.

Kemudian dagu Junmyeon mengarah pada dua orang pemuda yang saling memagut melumat dan mengigit bibir mereka satu sama lain, mendominasi dalam pergulatan panas dan kecipak kasar.

"Byun baekhyun aku mengenalnya." balas Yixing sambil tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya sedang melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya.

"Sungguh? Bagus, katakan padanya untuk menjauh dari pria kelebihan kalsium itu sebelum bibirnya habis." ucap Junmyeon di akhiri dengan decakan tidak percayanya.

"Well itu lucu, akan coba aku sampaikan." balas Yixing dengan kikikan geli, baginya wajah Junmyeon saat sedang mendengus marah itu sangat lucu.

Teringat bahwa ini pertemuan ketiga mereka tanpa sebuah perkenalan membuat Yixing mengulurkan jemarinya di hadapan Junmyeon yang dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Zhang yixing."

Yixing tau jika tanpa mengucapkan dua patah kata Junmyeon pasti akan dapat mengetahui namanya, namun untuk membuatnya semakin resmi dia fikir ini adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kim junmyeon. . .senang berkenalan denganmu."

Yixing kembali tersenyum saat tangannya di jabat Junmyeon, menimbulkan getaran hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan lagi saat dimana Junmyeon tersenyum itu merupakan saat dimana dia benar benar menyukai senyum menawan itu.

"Mau perpindah ketempat yang lebih nyaman?" tanya Yixing setelah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon.

Meskipun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yixing yang memintanya pindah tempat duduk, Junmyeon tetap mengiyakan, "Boleh."

Lengannya di tarik kecil oleh sepasang jemari putih lentik dan dibawa kepada tempat duduk vip dengan sofa panjang berbentuk persegi mengelilingi satu meja bundar yang dimana di berikan sekat pembatas mengelilingi sebagai sandaran hanya menyisakan satu pintu masuk untuk dapat di lewati satu orang saja.

Mendudukkan diri di sisi tengah sofa merah itu Junmyeon melihat bahwa dari sekat pembatas itu dia masih dapat melihat keluar meskipun terhalang oleh artistik yang melekat di sekat kaca tersebut.

"Kenapa disini dan tempat tadi?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ummn. . . . aku tidak suka dengan orang orang yang memperhatikanku dari belakang." jawab Yixing dengan bibir di cebikkan.

Junmyeon menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak habis pikir untuk ukuran seorang penari yang cukup sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar menggoda para pria diluar sana dalam tarian basah, memikat dan panas, "Kau cukup naif juga ternyata."

"Aku anggap itu pujian." balas Yixing santai.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." tambah Yixing dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Hmm. . .hanya pengunjung baru yang mencoba untuk datang." jawab Junmyeon.

Seorang pelayan masuk dan mengantarkan minuman mereka setelah sebelum beranjak tadi Yixing sudah memesankannya, Junmyeon sendiri menatap tidak mengerti dengan gelas minuman Yixing, "Kau tidak suka minum."

"Tidak . . .aku buruk dalam hal itu, aku lebih suka soda." jawab Yixing dengan membawa gelas sodanya untuk dia minum perlahan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon yang diam diam memperhatikan setiap tegukkan Yixing dan gerakan adam apple itu, membayangkan bagaimana miliknya ada di dalam rongga hanga-

Oh shit! Apa yang baru saja ada dalam pikiran Junmyeon.

Menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya, Yixing tau jika Junmyeon kembali gugup dan menghindarinya seperti kemarin kemarin. Yixing tau akan hal itu sejak pertama bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan ketika kemarin lusa Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun datang dengan wajah memelas hanya untuk meminta Yixing menemani hyungnya dari Busan agar dia bisa menemui Baekhyun sesuka hatinya tanpa khawatir hyung pemarahnya itu akan mengamuk karena di acuhkan dan di tinggal sendirian bagitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Yixing hanya hisa mengiyakan saja dan menatap Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala tidak percaya.

Jadi, karena itu lusa ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, Yixing bisa tau bahwa dia adalah hyung dari Chanyeol yang sering di ceritakannya itu. Lalu satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya selalu membuat Yixing suka menggoda Junmyeon karena lelaki ini seperti tidak bisa rileks ketika berada di dekatnya yang akan meneguk segelas vodkanya dengan cepat namun terasa begitu nikmat hanya dengan menatap Junmyeon meminumnya, seperti saat ini.

"Hmmm. . . .aku belum pernah melihat orang meminum senikmat ini." jemari lentik Yixing terulur dan tanpa tau akibatnya memberikan usapan usapan di adam apple Junmyeon yang bergerak naik turun saat menenggak minumannya.

Junmyeon memejamkan bola matanya untuk sepesekian detik, menubrukkan manik kelamnya dengan bola mata Yixing yang berpendar polos. Sungguh, butuh berapa hari bagi Junmyeon untuk membiasakan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan Yixing dan segala tingkah mengejutkannya.

"Mau mencoba?" tawar Junmyeon mencoba mengunci manik si kecil dalam pusaran tatapan netra hitamnya.

"Tapi aku adalah seorang pemula yang buruk. . ." aku Yixing dengan kedua netra yang meredup seketika.

"Benarkah?" mendekati Yixing yang duduk dengan cukup jarak dengannya.

"Berniat aku ajari?" tambah Junmyeon dengan bola mata mengarah pada segelas vodka, tidak tau darimana datangnya keberanian ini.

"Unggh. . .umm!"

Dan jawaban kecil menggoda Yixing membuat Junmyeon entah memiliki pemikiran seperti ini, meminum vodka miliknya kedalam mulut tanpa menelannya dan melumat bibir menggoda Yixing untuk menyalurkan cairan membaginya dalam tautan lidah.

Yixing sendiri menerimanya tanpa protes ataupun marah dan justru menikmati bagaimana lembutnya permainan mulut juga lidah Junmyeon di dalam rongganya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya jatuh di atas paha Junmyeon. Sebelah tangan Junmyeon sendiri ada di belakang kepala Yixing menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Persetan dengan ungkapan normal atau tidak, yang Junmyeon tau semenjak bertemu dengan Yixing, Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak mengocok miliknya hingga meneriakkan nama Yixing tanpa dia sadar. Karena setelah malam dimana dia mendapat satu buah lecupan juga remasan kecil, Junmyeon harus rela membiarkan miliknya tegang sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan sakit hingga baru dapat dia tuntaskan di rumah.

Junmyeon tersenyum di sela sela ciumannya ketika jemari Yixing menarik narik kemejanya dengan tenaga kecil karena kehabisan tenaga. Melepaskan untuk membiarkan Yixing menarik nafas banyak banyak dengan wajah memerah Junmyeon mengusap pipi bersemu itu dalam usapan lembut, "Manis. . .jangan hentikan aku sebelum kelas mengajar dariku selesai."

"Baik saem~ amnghh."

Dan jawaban Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali melesakkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat Yixing guna mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan menggelitik penghuninya hingga menimbulkan kecipak keras lalu melepaskan ciuman itu lagi.

"Sepertinya. . . . ada yang memanas disini."

Salahkan Yixing dan jemarinya yang justru mengusap sensual dada bidang Junmyeon lalu bergerak ke perut meraba perut sixpack miliknya hingga ke bawah.

Brukk

Dalam sekali dorong Junmyeon merebahkan punggung Yixing di sofa belakangnya dan menindih si kecil.

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tatapan intens.

Yixing hanya tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya, "Kufikir kau tau jawaban junmyeonie~"

"Fuck!"

"Umng. . .ahh!"

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah si kecil Junmyeon mengulum kuping dalam sapuan basah lidahnya dengan sedikit sapaan gigi giginya.

"Kau yang memulai manis." berujar dengan nada kelewat rendah dan seksi Junmyeon kembali mengabsenkan kecupan juga hisapannya pada belakang telinga hingga turun ke leher dan mengigit kecil, menciptakan tanda di sana.

"Akhh. . .umnghh."

Junmyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan penampilan Yixing seperti biasanya, hanya dengan kemeja tembus pandangnya langsung melesakkan lidahnya untuk menghisap basah tonjolan kecil yang mencuat disana.

"Myeon. . .ukh! Lidahmu. . Astaga. . .ahh!"

Tidak cukup dengan lidah, sebelah tangannya menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja itu dan memelintir tonjolan nipple hingga tertarik tarik mengikuti permainan Junmyeon. Lidah Junmyeon sendiri menghisap kuat memainkannya dalam jilatan jilatan cepat menggoda pucuk sensitif yang berharap dapat membengkak setelahnya.

Berpindah ke arah satunya Junmyeon justru menghisap kuat dan menyertakan giginya seperti mengigiti kecil dan menarik nariknya dan menggisap lagi bahkan sebelah tangannya meremas remas kuat seperti akan ada yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Melihat Yixing yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya membuat Junmyeon kembali membawanya dalam lumatan basah juga tarikan kecil. Sementara jemari Yixing tanpa sadar sudah berada di bawah dan meremas sesutau yang keras disana.

"Sshh . . ." desis Junmyeon menutup kedua bola matanya kemudian menatap Yixing dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Apa disini begitu sesak?" tanya Yixing masih mengelus elus gundukan yang mengeras disana.

"Yixingghhh."

Mendengarkan geraman penuh nafsu Junmyeon membuat Yixing dengan lembut membawa Junmyeon untuk terduduk dan dia menjatuhkan diri untuk berjongkok space kecil di depan meja. Meremas kedua paha bagian dalam Junmyeon dengan senyum kecil dan membuka resleting itu dengan perlahan dan membebaskan milik Junmyeon yang langsung mengacung tegak dengan urat urat menonjol di sisi sisinya. Yixing menjilati bibirnya sendiri untuk sesaat setelah kemudian memasukkan puncak kepalanya untuk dimainkan dalam rongga hangat beserta hisapan dan lidahnya.

Membuat Junmyeon mengeram tidak habis fikir akan bagaimana dia menyikapi Yixing yang terang terangan dan benar benar ingin di gagahi sekarang juga. Memegang kepala si kecil yang masih memainkan ujung miliknya saja dengan jemari lentik yang berada di bola bola kembarnya memberi pijatan, membuat Junmyeon menggerakkan kepala itu untuk memaju mundurkan dalam rongga hangatnya.

"Akhhhh oh . . .xing kau!"

Junmyeon semakin tidak tahan dengan gerakan Yixing yang menurutnya kurang hingga menggerakkan sendiri miliknya cepat dan dalam sampai membuat Yixing tersedak saking dalamnya milik Junmyeon menyentuh rongga mulutnya.

Junmyeon langsung melepaskan miliknya dari Yixing dan menarik si kecil yang berkaca kaca karena tersedak tadi, untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, mengusap usap pipi memerah dan membawanya dalam lumatan tautan lidah lagi, "Kau sangat menggoda manis."

Brukk

"Ahh."

Junmyeon membaringkan Yixing seperti sebelumnya dengan sedikit membanting menempatkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar di antara pinggangnya, Junmyeon menatap kedalam manik kecoklatan milik Yixing seraya menggoda gundukan kecil disana, "Apa kau sengaja mengajakku bercinta disini untuk menggoda semua orang?"

Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya brutal, dia tidak tau apa yang merasukinya sejak tadi. Di atas stage ketika berjalan mendekati Junmyeon yang memunggunginya, menatap punggung lebar itu membuatnya begitu terbakar dan menginginkan Junmyeon, terlebih sikap Junmyeon yang selalu menatapnya tertarik dan berbeda dengan tatapan orang lain. Yixing sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan juga perhatian dari banyak orang namun tidak seperti Junmyeon yang selalu menatapnya kagum dan tertarik, juga naif karena menolaknya tanpa sadar.

Jemari Junmyeon benar benar lihai dalam memainkan tubuhnya, terlebih remasan, tarikan juga sentuhan sensual di nipplenya membuat Yixing semakin panas. Sementara tangan satunya lagi menurunkan celana jeans miliknya dan meremas remas butt miliknya dan menusuk nusuk dari luar lubangnya.

"Masukkan. . .umng. . ."

Dan permintaan Yixing membuat Junmyeon menyeringai lebar lebar, melepas cepat jeans Yixing lalu membuangnya di atas lantai dan memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Yixing.

Menggoda si kecil dengan sentuhan sentuhan berupa pucuk kepalanya saja, membuat Yixing benar benar menarik satu lengan Junmyeon untuk mendekat, intruksi untuk segera memasukkannya.

"AKHHGG. . ."

Tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang sakitnya bukan main, terlebih ini pertama kalinya Yixing melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang lain. Dia memang terbiasa melihat Baekhyun yang melakukannya tanpa tau tempat dengan Chanyeol atau mendengar cerita dari Minseok kekasih Jongdae, atau cerita Baekhyun sendiri tapi dia belum pernah sekalipun mencoba, jangankan mencoba Yixing tidak suka ada yang memegangnya dan selalu menghajar siapa saja yang berani melecehkannya tanpa pandang bulu.

Namun sekarang ketika Junmyeon melakukannya padanya tidak ada rasa menyesal atau yang lainnya dan ketika Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan miliknya yang berurat besar di dalam tubuhnya, Yixing tau tubuhnya benar benar bereaksi dan sangat sensitif terhadap pergerakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dan memasukkannya perlahan, tau jika ini kali pertama si kecil melakukannya dan dia benar benar seperti mendapatkan jackpot besar akan hal itu, terlebih desahan Yixing yang membuktikan bahwa bagaimana pergerakannya yang semakin meningkat dapat menaklukkan si kecil dalam kukungannya, menunjukkan pada pria pria di luar sana akan si kecil yang ada dibawahnya.

"Junmyeon anghh. . . disana. . .ahh!"

Setelah mendengar pekikan si kecil Junmyeon dengan cepat menggerakkan miliknya cepat dan menuju titik manis milik Yixing menumbuknya cepat dan tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli bagaimana derit sofa atapun keadaan bar dengan banyak orang, Junmyeon tidak peduli, hanya bagaiman dia memuaskan si kecil dengan titik sensitifnya dan remasan tangan Yixing di lengannya yang semakin membuatnya bersemangat.

"Kau ketat sekali, shit!"

Mengumpati lubang Yixing yang luar biasa ketatnya, tidak pernah dia rasakan dibandingkan wanita di luaran sana. Menjepitnya kuat kuat seperti tidak ingin milik Junmyeon berpindah kemanapun.

Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh si kecil dan mendudukkannya dalam pangkuannya lalu mengerakkan pinggang itu naik turun, membuat Junmyeon merasakan bahwa milik Yixing semakin menelannya lebih dalam sedangkan Yixing merasa Junmyeon semakin memasukinya terlampau jauh.

Junmyeon benar benar tau bagaimana memanjakannya dengan gerakan naik turun yang Yixing sendiri mencoba mengimbangi Junmyeon sesekali menampari pipi pantatnya dan satu tangan mengocok dengan gerakan cepat miliknya.

"Anhhgg. . Jun. . ahhngg."

Merasa Yixing akan segera klimaks Junmyeon jutru menutup lubang keluar Yixing dan memompa miliknya semakin cepat tanpa melambatkan kocokannya. Membuat Yixing semakin kelimpungan.

"Bersama ahh."

Hingga dalam tusukan ketiga Junmyeon mengeluarkan miliknya dalam tubuh Yixing dan membiarkan Yixing juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Kau begitu suka dengan menari?" tanya Junmyeon mengusap usap kepala Yixing yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Iya. . .hanya disini aku mampu menyalurkan hobi dan kesenanganku." jawab Yixing dengan suara kecilnya.

Sejujurnya dia lelah setelah acara mereka barusan dan ingin segera menutup mata lalu tertidur tetapi usapan dan dekapan Junmyeon membuat Yixing urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menikmati tiap detik mereka bersama, entahlah Yixing merasa hatinya seperti penuh akan suatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku tidak tau kalau yixing hyung akan se-agresif itu." Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat tau hyungnya -yang biasanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkutat dengan berkas- ternyata mampu menjadi orang pertama yang menaklukkan Yixing.

"Yeoll~. . . .umng. . .ayo kita juga kekamaaar~"

Dan rengekan dari kekasih kecilnya menjadi hal yang satu satunya di perhatikan Chanyeol saat ini.

'Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?'

'Entahlah. . .aku tidak tau.'

'Aku berharap akan bertemu lagi.'

Junmyeon mendesah lelah kala hari ke lima dia ada di Seoul sebelum kembali ke Busan esok hari, tidak bisa menemukan Yixing di bar dimana dia biasa menari disana.

Dengan langkah lesu memasuki kamar apartemennya. Dia teringat sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun maupun Jongdae untuk memberitau dimana rumah atau paling tidak alamat Yixing tinggal namun ketiganya enggan untuk membuka suara.

Mungkin dia harus rela melupakan Yixing yang jelas jelas tidak bisa dia lupakan dalam ingatannya yang seperti masih segar. Dia selalu teringat bagaimana wajah manis itu tersenyum dan menggodanya.

Dia merindukan Yixing, dimana hanya pemuda itu yang mampu mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Dan hanya berlaku padanya.

Menyeret tubuh lelahnya di malam hari untuk sekedar menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Junmyeon mengabaikan hal itu dan lebih memilih menumpu sikunya di pembatas pagar apartement melihat sekeliling jendela milik tetangganya yang sudah gelap. Hanya ada satu yang menyala dan terbuka, terletak di samping kanannya tepat.

Memperhatikan lebih.

Junmyeon tidak pernah tau bahwa ada penghuninya disana selama dia menginap di apartemen ini. Dan tanpa minat membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan, namun seperti dia akan menahan.

Karena-

Tap

Tap

Senyumannya mengembang.

"Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan?"

Suara baritone milik Junmyeon mengusik si tetangga apartemennya. Dan dengan tatapan membola lucu si tetangga menampilkan ekspresi kaget, lalu sepersekian detik berubah menjadi tawa dan kikikan geli.

Satu tangan dibawa menutupi mulutnya yang kembali terkikik, sementara Junmyeon sudah tersenyum menawan dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada.

"Apa kabar?"

"Salah-"

"Eh?!"

"Harusnya kau bilang -hai- untuk perkenalan baru kita."

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, dia tidak berubah. Yixing tidak berubah, dari sisi tawanya ataupun merdunya suara yang mengalun bersama dengan angin malam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,

"H _ello again_ baby?"

FINISH

 _HELLO AGAIN_

Bye bye

A/n

Baby valentine project bersama author kak Flying White Unicorn dan D' eXcrusius Paripachuka.

Yang kedua, happy birthday buat D' eXcrusius Paripachuka yang hari ini ulang tahun dan semoga yang terbaik untuk mu selalu maaf kalo ngerepotin banyak hal moga ga ngambek sama diriku soal ending kemarin dan moga suka sama ff ini. Ini yg aku hadiahkan untukmu kekekeke.

Terakhir, review please~

Aku kebanyakan kata hubung juga kata keterangan, well mian guys.

Luce,

Miss u guys


End file.
